This invention relates generally to pressure compensated load responsive control valves of direction control type, which in control of a load, while using a control load pressure sensing passage, automatically maintain pump discharge pressure at a level higher, by a constant pressure differential, than the pressure required by the controlled load, by either bypassing excess pump flow to system reservoir, or by varying displacement of the pump. Such a control valve disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,953 dated Jan. 13, 1970, although effective in control of a single positive load at a time, cannot simultaneously control multiple positive loads. This disadvantage is overcome by control valve disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,896 and my U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,134, in which individual check valves in load sensing passages permit phasing pressure signals of only the highest system load to the bypass control of a fixed displacement pump, or a load responsive control of a variable displacement pump, while isolating pressure signals from the other loads. These valves, although effective in control of multiple positive loads suffer from a number of disadvantages. Movement of the pump flow controller in one direction closes the check valves in the load sensing passages, trapping a volume of relatively incompressible fluid. Therefore movement of the controller in this direction can only be accomplished by providing leakage from the isolated space. Leakage of sufficient magnitude to provide a reasonable response of control, in turn increases the flow requirement through comparatively long, small diameter pressure sensing passages, which tends to attenuate the control signal. This disadvantage is overcome by control valve disclosed in my pending patent application Ser. No. 635,294, filed Nov. 26, 1975 entitled "Load Responsive Control Valves," which permit operation of a differential bypass valve at minimum flow levels through the passages of the load sensing circuit. However, pilot valve control does not lend itself well to the operation of a priority control valve of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,210 dated July 15, 1969. Such a valve in its operation displaces a comparatively large volume of fluid and if pressure sensing passages are used, to transmit the control signal, the valve must be capable of operation, with pressure sensing passages blocked by the valve spool in its neutral position. Under these conditions to make the priority valve operational the leakage requirements of the valve would be so great as to make its use with pressure sensing passages impractical. With all of the spools of load responsive valve in neutral position, leakage from the cylinder cores, subjected to load pressure, to the pressure sensing passages of the load sensing circuit takes place. Especially in cases, where the valve spool to bore clearances is large, this leakage can be comparatively large at high load pressures and can adversely affect the valve controllers, building up a pressure in the load sensing circuit.